Esposado
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sougo esta en una mision importante ¿Que sucederá? ¿Que tiene que ver Kagura con todo esto? Fanfic Okikagu


Hola ^^ vi la imagen que puse para el fanfic y la inspiración llego sola así que aproveche y escribí esta pequeña historia *w*

Gintama no me pertenece y todo lo de siempre xD

 **Esposado**

No eran muchas las veces que al chico le daban esa clase de misiones, pero esta era una de ellas. Era bastante fácil para el moreno, lo único que tenia que hacer era dejarse secuestrar para que lo llevaran a la base de la organización y una vez allí sacarles la información necesaria. Y en eso estaba el chico, lo acababan de llevar a un almacén abandonado donde nadie les molestaría y esa idea le parecía muy buena al chico. Uno de los hombres lo sentó en una silla y le ato manos para que no pudiera hacer nada ni intentar escaparse.

\- Cuentanos lo que sabes - dijo el hombre con tono amenazante

Sougo estaba preparado para extraer la información del hombre sin que este se diera cuenta pero un enorme ruido lo interrumpió. A lo lejos pudo ver como alguien abrió las puertas de metal de una patada.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis en mi escondite? - dijo una voz muy conocida para el moreno

\- ¿Una niña? - pregunto el traficante

\- Seguro que se perdió ¿Así que porque no jugamos con ella un rato? - añadió uno de los subordinados

Sougo quedo en silencio sin intentar moverse siquiera pues sabia que la chica se libraría de ellos en menos de dos segundos. Y así fue, la chica agarro su paraguas y empezó a repartir golpes a todo aquel que se le acercara hasta quedar solo el jefe del grupo, ella y Sougo.

\- ¿Sádico? ¿Que haces aquí? Si llego a saber que te estaban torturando hubiera venido antes - dijo Kagura burlándose - Ya sabes que siempre que sea para pegarte una paliza me apunto -

\- Cierra el pico china - grito el chico

El hombre miro a ambos intentando comprender lo que sucedía y cuando lo hizo sonrió con malicia.

\- Si quieres ver a tu amigo de una pieza lo mejor sera que cooperes conmigo - amenazo el hombre

\- No es mi amigo así que puedes matarlo si quieres - dijo la chica con desinterés mientras metía un dedo en su nariz intentando sacar algo de su interior

El hombre no comprendía lo que pasaba en ese momento, la chica golpea a todos sus subordinados para rescatar a su amigo y cuando el le ofrece la oportunidad de salvarlo ella lo ignora, ¿Acaso había alguna cámara oculta? Si era así lo encontraba de muy mal gusto.

\- Bueno - comenzó a decir el hombre eligiendo sus palabras con extrema precaución - Yo podría ofrecerte un trato, si me ayudas podría... no se darte algunas ropas bonitas, eso es algo que siempre les gusta a las chicas -

\- ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? Puedo decir por tus pintas que eres un traficante o algo así por lo que debes tener mucho dinero ¿Y aun así me ofreces un par de trapos? - pregunto Kagura molesta

\- Yo lo siento si hubiera sabido eso antes te hubiera ofrecido dinero y- comenzó a decir el traficante

\- No quiero dinero yo quiero Sukonbu - interrumpió la chica agarrando al hombre por el cuello de la camiseta y mirandolo como a un insecto

Sougo no pudo evitar pensar que el hombre estaba pisando un campo de minas y cada vez hacia molestar mas a la chica así que si la lograba enfadar acabaría igual o peor que sus compañeros, cosa que acabaría con la mision de Sougo y todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano.

\- Oye china - llamo el chico - deja a el hombre en paz -

El traficante giro la cabeza y lo miro como si fuera su salvador, seguro que despues de eso podrían ayudarse el uno al otro para salir de aquella situación.

\- Si tu lo matas yo no podre torturarlo y extraerle información - se quejo el moreno

\- ¿De que lado estas? - grito el hombre molesto

\- Tu callate - gritaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

\- Deberías agradecerme que te salvara la vida al rescatarte de este grupo de barbaros - dijo Kagura

\- Al único bárbaro que veo eres tu - añadió el chico - Además de que me deje secuestrar a propósito pero tu viniste y arruinaste todo el plan -

\- Claro ahora échame las culpas de tu inutilidad a mi - grito Kagura molesta acercándose a Sougo hasta estar a unos pasos de el

\- Tu eres la única inútil - dijo el chico levantando las muñecas que tenia atadas para señalar a la chica

Y en ese instante Kagura sonrió, lo cual no seria nada malo si no fuera por lo que acababa de planear, la chica se había dado cuenta de que el chico tenia las manos amarradas y no veía su espada por ningún sitio lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, que podía torturarlo sin que el se pudiera defender.

\- Vamos a divertirnos un rato sádico - dijo Kagura sonriendo con malicia

Sougo vio la cara de la chica y supo que no iba a acabar bien por lo que giro su cabeza intentando buscar una salida factible pero la chica en lugar de golpearlo tal y como el esperaba le desabotono la chaqueta para confusión del chico.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces china? - pregunto el intentando no parecer nervioso pero no surtió efecto

\- ¿Que no es obvio? - dijo Kagura mirandolo extrañada

\- ¿Tu... piensas... viol- comenzó a decir Sougo temeroso

\- Aquí esta - dijo la chica contenta ignorando lo que el chico estaba a punto de decir

Y en ese entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que Kagura había cogido su móvil de su bolsillo y lo apuntaba con el.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer con el? - pregunto Sougo confundido

\- Voy a sacarte fotos vergonzosas y enviarlas al shinsegumi para que vean lo penoso que eres en verdad - explico su plan malvado Kagura

\- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso? - pregunto el moreno curioso

La chica lo quedo mirando, la verdad es que no había pensado como hacer tal cosa así que se puso a pensar como torturarlo, al principio pensó en desnudarlo pero le dio tanto asco la idea que tuvo que desecharla lo cual no tenia nada que ver con que le empezó a sangrar la nariz, eso seguro fue culpa del calor en aquel almacén. Su segunda idea fue golpearlo y despues sacar una foto pero se acordó de que ya había hecho algo así en el pasado y le parecía aburrido tener que repetir tal acción así que opto por la tercera idea, la cual no parecía tan mala despues de todo. La chica agarro a Sougo de un brazo obligandolo a levantarse y lo puso contra una pared cercana, ella apoyo su brazo derecho contra la pared, dando la impresión de que lo estaba arrinconando mientras que el chico la miraba ¿Divertido?

\- De esta manera todos pensaran que eres un masoquista en lugar de el sádico que siempre dices ser de manera tan orgullosa - explico Kagura

\- Me parece bien ¿No vas a sacar la foto? - pregunto Sougo muy tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa

La chica pensó que eso era algo raro y no podía significar nada bueno pero si hacia la foto rápidamente y despues lo golpeaba no habría problema alguno. O eso creía. La chica tomo el teléfono y se preparo para disparar la foto pero en el ultimo momento el chico rompió las cuerdas demostrando una increíble fuerza y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer nada fue agarrada por la cintura y besada mientras el chico le quitaba el teléfono de las manos y se alejaba rápidamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces? - grito Kagura furiosa

\- Lo mismo que tu, hacer una foto para poder amenazarte y ponerte en ridículo - dijo el chico enseñando la pantalla de su teléfono donde se podía ver claramente la foto de ellos besándose

\- Borra eso ahora mismo - ordeno Kagura

\- Solo si me dejas volver a repetirlo - dijo Sougo sonriendo seductoramente

\- Si lo enseñas te pondrás en ridículo también - dijo Kagura intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión

\- Te equivocas, si yo lo enseño quedara como que eres otra de esas mujeres que besan mis pies con tal de que les preste atención - dijo Sougo sonriendo con malicia

Kagura gruño furiosa, si el chico no ayudaba por las buenas debería hacerlo por las malas así que la chica se abalanzo contra el para arrebatarle el teléfono pero Sougo la esquivaba con una sonrisa.

\- Dame el teléfono de una vez - grito Kagura

En ese instante el chico resbalo, dándole la oportunidad a la chica de tomar el teléfono y destrozarlo contra el suelo.

\- Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo - añadió Kagura con autosuficiencia

\- Supongo que esta vez la victoria es tuya así que si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer - dijo Sougo saliendo del almacén bastante tranquilo

La chica lo quedo mirando como si estuviera viendo algo imposible, algo así como un Gintoki que hace su trabajo y paga sueldos, pero como estaba de mal humor no tenia ganas de seguir peleando aunque eso no quería decir que al día siguiente no fuera a buscarlo para vengarse por lo del beso y por burlarse de ella así que fue a una tienda a comprar Sukonbu deseando no ser molestada de nuevo. Mientras tanto Sougo recorría las calles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en ese día había fallado en su mision pero al hacerse el indefenso había logrado besar a Kagura y tenia una foto que lo demostrara, así es, el chico logro enviar un mensaje a Hijikata con la foto antes de que la chica le arrebatara el teléfono así que ahora solo le tocaba robarle el teléfono al adicto a la mayonesa e imprimir la foto y unas cuantas copias puesto que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar o si esa foto le podría ser de utilidad en un futuro.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara ^^ y si me dejáis un review me alegrare mucho :) bueno dicho eso bye~


End file.
